Falling In Love With A Blaidd
by Fearless Confidence
Summary: 6 jaar later bij de Cullens. Nessie is nu bijna "volwassen". De familie verhuist naar Engeland, en Jacob gaat mee. Maar Nessie is geen katje om zonder handschoenen aan te pakken...


**What if it makes you question every moment you cannot see?  
**_What If - Safety Suit_

'Ness, wakker worden.' Iemand schudde me zachtjes door elkaar. Verdwaasd deed ik mijn ogen open. Door het vliegtuigraampje zag ik de zon neergaan. Mijn horloge gaf aan dat het half acht 's morgens was.

'Ogen open, Nessie, we zijn er bijna.' Jake zat naast me. Ik legde mijn hoofd terug tegen het hoofdeinde aan.

'Ik ben nog moe, Jake. En we zijn er nog niet helemaal.'

'Jawel, Nessie. We gaan zo landen.' Pap zat aan de andere kant van mij. Zijn gouden ogen keken me medelevend aan. 'Ik weet dat je moe bent, lieverd, maar als we eenmaal thuis zijn, kan je verder slapen. Niemand zal je dan storen.'

Thuis. Ik vond het zo vreemd om aan een huis te denken dat ik nog maar een keer had gezien, op een foto. En toen was het nog niet eens gerestaureerd. De rest van de familie was er al sinds vorige week. Het huis zal nu wel klaar moeten zijn. Mam, pap, Jake en ik waren nog een week naar oma Renée gegaan. Ik dacht terug aan de luie uren die ik op het strand met Jake hadden doorgebracht, in de zon. Mam en pap waren binnen gebleven, overgeleverd aan oma's verhalen van de afgelopen jaren.

De stem van de piloot galmde door de luidsprekers om te zeggen dat iedereen zijn gordels moest aandoen. Het vliegtuig begon aan zijn landing.

In de luchthaven werden we voorbijgelopen door mensen. Mensen over de hele wereld. Mensen met een bleke huid, mensen met een donkere huid. Mensen met korte broeken, mensen met skipakken aan. Mannen in strakke maatpakken en mannen in slobberkleding. Vrouwen met boerka's die hun hele lichaam bedekten en vrouwen met net genoeg stof om zich heen. Vrouwen in nette mantelpakjes en vrouwen in te grote trainingen. Je kon geen mens zo gek inbeelden, of hij liep hier rond. Ik bleef stilstaan om ze beter te kunnen bekijken. Mensen hadden me al van kinds af aan al enorm gefascineerd. Pas toen ik opkeek, zag ik dat Jake naar me stond te kijken. Mijn ouders waren al doorgelopen toen pap omkeek naar Jake, en mam legde een hand om zijn arm. Jake staarde schuldbewust naar de toppen van zijn versleten sneakers, terwijl we doorliepen om hun in te halen.

Het was vijf uur rijden van London Heathrow tot aan het huis. Ons huis, verbeterde ik mezelf. De taxi stopte voor een groot wit huis, dat perfect paste in de landelijke stijl van het begin van de negentiende eeuw. Ik stapte met een open mond uit de taxi. Ik hoorde de zee , die twee kilometer verderop lag, beuken tegen de kliffen. Het is net alsof ik een verhaal van Jane Austen was binnengelopen. Pap grinnikte. Esme verscheen in de deuropening.

'Zo, wat vinden jullie van het huis?' In een oogwenk stond ze voor me.

'Hebben jullie dit op één week klaargespeeld?' vroeg ik vol ongeloof.

'Wacht dan tot je de binnenkant hebt gezien.' Ze keek en klonk als een kat die net een vol schoteltje room had verorberd.

'Ik sta verstomd.' Ik knipperde even met mijn ogen. Nu stond ook Carlisle naast ons.

'Goedenavond Bella, Edward, Jacob. Heb je ons gemist, Nessie?' vroeg hij toen hij zich tot me wendde.

'Vreselijk. Maar het was wel heerlijk weer in Jacksonville. Ik heb de hele tijd buiten doorgebracht.'

Hij lachte. 'Dat zie ik. Ik hoop dat je goed hebt ingesmeerd, en toch zoveel mogelijk onder de parasol bent blijven liggen?' Zijn stem klonk gemaakt streng.

'Ja hoor. Ik had Jake gepromoveerd tot mijn persoonlijk masseur.'

Van binnen klonk de brullende lach van Emmett.

'Goed, als iedereen weer is uitgelachen over mij, dan ga ik verder slapen.' Jake rekte zich uit, en wou naar binnen gaan. Hij keek me niet aan. Ik zuchtte. Jake was de laatste erg humeurig. Op de trap bleef hij staan.

'Waar ligt mijn kamer trouwens?'

Esme antwoordde. 'Tweede verdieping, het eind van de gang.'

Jake knikte, en liep vermoeid naar binnen.

'Nessie, ga jij ook maar slapen. Ik denk dat je even zult moeten wennen aan de tijdsverandering.' Mam trok zachtjes aan mijn arm.

De kamer lag helemaal boven, net onder het dak. Mam deed de gordijnen dicht die voor de glasdeuren van het balkon hingen, zodat ik kon slapen zonder dat de zon mij zou storen. Ik deed mijn kleren uit en kroop in het grote kingsize bed. Beneden hoorde ik pap en opa de vele koffers van ons uit de taxi halen en de chauffeur betalen. Jake lag al te snurken. Rose grommelde dat honden buiten hoorde, wat haar een berisping opleverde van Esme. Ik draaide me op mijn zij, en liet mijn blik gedachteloos door de kamer glijden. Mijn kamer, verbeterde ik me. Alweer. Het was een grote, lichte kamer, geschilderd in lichtgeel. Als die zware witte gordijnen, die voor het balkon hingen open zouden zijn, zou mijn kamer zwemmen in het licht van de opkomende zon. Mijn horloge gaf aan dat het al tien uur in de ochtend was, in Forks althans. Ik geeuwde en sloot mijn ogen. Hopelijk zou ik geen last krijgen van jetlag.

Dat was dus verkeerd gedacht. Vijf uur later lag ik klaarwakker in bed te woelen. Gelukkig was Jake opgehouden met zijn gesnurk. Ik knipte het nachtlampje aan en stond op om te gaan douchen.

In de badkamer borstelde ik mijn haren terwijl ik in de spiegel keek. Twee grote, chocoladebruine ogen keken me wat verward aan onder een grote bos lang bronskleurig haar tot aan mijn middel. Ik stak mijn tong uit, en trok mijn neus omhoog.

Grinnikend draaide ik de kraan van de douche open. Ik was echt nog een kind van zes. Controlerend wierp nog een blik in de spiegel, en zag dat een zestienjarige terugkeek. Meewarrig schudde ik mijn hoofd, en stapte onder de douche.

Na het douchen trok ik mijn oude pyjama aan. Terug in mijn slaapkamer opende ik de balkondeuren. Het was hier warm geweest tijdens de dag. De sterren schenen helder aan de hemel. Een lichte bries waaide door mijn haren. Langzaam dacht ik na over mijn laatste dag in Amerika. Ik had de perfecte afsluiter voor ogen gehad, en Jake had het aan diggelen geslagen met zijn plotse bezorgdheid over me. Waarom wou Jake niet meedoen?

Gisterenochtend wilde ik gaan freediving. De dag ervoor had ik het plaatje zien hangen bij het instructiegebouw, nog geen kilometer van het strand vandaan in Jacksonville. Het was die ideale uitdaging tussen ons twee. Wie kon het diepste duiken zonder zuurstoffles? Wie kon het langste zonder adem?

Maar Jake had geweigerd om mee te gaan. Erger nog, hij had gedreigd om alles tegen pap te zeggen als ik toch ging. Ik had tegen hem geschreeuwd, hem uitgescholden voor zwakkeling en nog meer moois.

Maar nu had ik het gevoel dat Jake het niet had verdiend. Nog nooit had Jake me iets geweigerd. Ik besefte dat ik me begon te gedragen als een verwend kind. Bijna was ik naar de deur gelopen om naar Jake's kamer te gaan om te zeggen dat het me speet, en die dingen die ik naar hem had geschreeuwd, niet meende. Met mijn hand leunend op de deurklink besefte ik dat Jake al diep in slaap was. Hij had blijkblaar geen last van jetlag, want hij was gestopt met snurken. Waarschijnlijk in een diepe slaap gevallen.

Ik liet me neervallen op bed en ging in kleermakerszit zitten. Op het nachtkastje lagen een stapeltje boeken, die Esme of Rosalie daar had neergelegd. Lusteloos koos ik er eentje uit, _Eye Of The World_. Maar ik kon me niet concentreren, ook al was dat boek een van mijn favorieten. Steeds dwaalde mijn gedachten af naar Jake, die nog boos op me was. Meerdere keren stond ik op het punt om hem gewoon wakker te maken, en te zeggen dat het me spijt, maar ik kon toch niet zomaar midden in de nacht hem uit zijn bed halen, omdat ik me per se moest zeggen dat het me spijt?

De letters begonnen voor mijn ogen te vervagen terwijl ik alle mogelijke gesprekken overliep die ik morgen met Jake zou kunnen voeren.

Een zacht klopje op de deur liet me opkijken.

'Nessie?'

Pap stak voorzichtig zijn hoofd om de deur.

'Kan je niet slapen, lieverd?' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Hij hoefde het trouwens toch niet te vragen. Hij vroeg het enkel om een diep en moeilijk gesprek, alvast voor hem, te beginnen. Ik legde het boek alvast op mijn nachtkastje. Veel zou ik er toch niet meer in kunnen lezen als papa eenmaal van wal was gestoken.

Papa grinnikte. 'Soms verbaast het me hoe goed je me wel eigenlijk kent, Nessie.'

'Nou, papa, moeilijk mag dat toch niet zijn? Ik ben immers de helft van jou.' En ik leek ook nog verbazingwekkend veel op mijn vader. We hadden dezelfde bronskleurige haren, en dezelfde rechte neus. Volgens mam had ik zijn charisma, vasthoudendheid en mijn gevoel voor muziek geërfd. Volgens Jake had ik zijn voorliefde voor auto's, muilezelachtige koppigheid en piekerend gedrag geërfd. Volgens hem zou het een wonder zijn als ik ooit een vriendje vond. Ik herinnerde me zijn gezicht weer toen hij dat zei. Zou het een grapje zijn? Het had wel zo geklonken, maar zijn ogen deden niet mee met zijn lach.

Pap zuchtte. 'Daar zou ik het eigenlijk met je willen over hebben, Renesmee.' Meteen zat ik rechtop. Pap noemde me Renesmee. Dit zou een heel serieus gesprek worden, als hij al zo begon.

'Over wat, pap? Mijn karakter?'

Nu verscheen er een frons in het marmeren voorhoofd van mijn vader.

'Nou, Renesmee, je wordt over twee weken 6 jaar en 16 jaar…' Pap keek uitdrukkelijk naar mijn stapeltje boeken. Als mijn vader zou kunnen blozen, zou hij nu al pioenrood moeten zijn.

'En ik zou graag weten hoe het nu zit tussen jou en Jacob.' Zijn stem trilde, en hij bleef ingespannen de titels op de rug van mijn boeken lezen.

Nee. NEE. Dit kon mij toch niet overkomen. Mijn vader die vroeg of ik verliefd was op mijn beste vriend. Ik kon wel schreeuwen van ongeloof. Was de wereld gek geworden? Het leek er anders heel sterk op.

'Pap, je weet dat Jake gewoon een goede vriend voor me is. En ik weet gewoon zeker dat Jake er het zelfde over denkt als ik.' Zijn ogen vernauwende toen hij mijn rode wangen opnam.

'Denk je dat, Renesmee?' Zijn stem klonk als strelend fluweel.

'Nee, pap, ik weet dat. 200% zeker.' Met nadruk beklemtoonde ik elke lettergreep. Het kon toch niet zijn dat pap zoiets in mijn gedachten had horen zweven?

Pap glimlachte, blijkbaar opgelucht dat hij het bewijs dat hij in mijn gedachten hoorde tegen zijn theorie inging.

'Nu ben je zeker wel blij, niet pap?' Ik gaf hem een duw tegen zijn staalharde schouder.

'Opgelucht past beter in dit geval, denk ik, in dit geval. En het ergste moet nog komen, Nessie. Je vergeet dat je zes - zestiende verjaardagsfeestje in elkaar word gestoken door Alice. Ik hoop dat je gauw wat vrienden maakt op school, want anders zijn het alleen wij met zijn tien. Leuke boel.'

'Foutje, pap. Dat is dan geen leuke boel, maar een dode boel.' Over school wou ik trouwens niet te veel nadenken op dit moment. Pas als het echt moest.

Hij zat in een oogwenk naast me en had mijn hoofd tussen zijn elleboog en borstkas geklemd terwijl hij zijn knokkels over mijn haren wreef.

'Zal ik jou eens laten zien hoe de wraak van de doden eruit ziet?' Mijn hand greep bliksemsnel een van de vele kussens die op het bed verspreid lagen, en sloeg die met al mijn kracht op pap neer, samen met mijn linkervuist. Een oorverdovende klap was het resultaat. Ik schrok.

Pap keek me weer aan met de frons tussen zijn ogen.

'Hij is niet wakker, Ness. Ga jij ook maar slapen. Maandag moet je trouwens naar school, en dat gaat niet als je ronddwaalt als een halve zombie.'

'Reden te meer om op te blijven,' mompelde ik duister.

Pap grinnikte even, en knipte het licht toen onverbiddelijk uit.

Toen ik mijn ogen de volgende ochtend opendeed, was mijn kamer, net zoals ik had voorspeld, veranderd in een baken van licht. Het werkte elektrisch, dat gouden licht. Ik kon haast niet wachten om naar buiten te gaan. Het zou weer een warme zomerdag worden. Waarschijnlijk een van de laatste, zoals Alice had gezegd. Zo snel als ik kon, sprong ik uit bed en rende naar mijn badkamer. Haastig trok ik een losse jeans aan, een tanktop en deed mijn haren bij elkaar in een warrige knot en stormde de trappen af.

'Goedemorgen, wildebries.' Jake stond onder aan de trap op me te wachten.

'Kom, Nessie. Ik ben vanochtend bij de bakker in Ravenscar gestopt, en heb ovenvers brood meegebracht.'

Met een blik van schok volgde ik hem de keuken in. Sinds wanneer ging Jake vers brood halen bij de bakker? Maar toen ik de geur opsnoof, vergat ik alle vragen. Ik herinnerde me alleen dat ik sinds gisterenmorgen niks meer had gegeten. Of was het eergisterenavond geweest? Door die tijdsverandering zat ik helemaal in de war.

'Dank je, Jake. Heb ik je al ooit gezegd hoeveel ik van je hou?' Ik glimlachte naar hem, en begon aan mijn ontbijt.

Terwijl ik zat te eten, keek ik de hele tijd naar buiten. De zon scheen laag, maar gloeide. Het kostte me moeite om te blijven stil zitten. Het moest echt mooi zijn buiten.

'Jake,' vroeg ik, toen ik de laatste hap had weggewerkt, 'Ga je mee wandelen, over de heide en naar de zee?' Ik gluurde tussen mijn wimpers naar Jake. Zou hij nog altijd boos op me zijn?

Hij zuchtte. 'Tuurlijk, Nessie. Zoek jij alvast maar een vest of een jasje, dan ruim ik wel de tafel af.' Hij glimlachte.  
Ik schoot naar boven voor een jas en schoenen aan te doen.

Vijf minuten later stond ik ongeduldig op hem te wachten met een blauw jacket aan.

Ook al scheen de zon, toch had ik laarzen aangetrokken. Je wist nooit of alles op de heide al droog was en ik wilde per se langs het strand lopen. De rest van de familie was gaan jagen ergens bij Northumberland National Park, wat betekende dat Jake en ik het hele huis voor ons alleen hadden vandaag.

Eindelijk was Jake klaar en als een uitgelaten kind rende ik naar buiten. Jake volgde in een iets rustiger tempo. Ik rende zo hard als ik kon naar de zee. Aan het einde van Salt Pans Road bleef ik staan, volledig in beslag genomen door het uitzicht dat ik hier had.  
Het was adembenemend.  
De zee rolde over het kiezelstrand, dat een paar meter onder me lag. Voor me zag ik nog een beetje de hei, maar die werd ruw afgebroken toen het naar beneden liep, naar de zee toe. In de zon glinsterde de zee, waardoor het leek alsof de zee licht uitstraalde.

Het was niet de eerste keer dat ik de zee zag. Thuis in Forks had ik ontelbare keren de zee gezien. Maar hier voelde ik me anders. Hier voelde ik me vrij.

Ik ging zitten op het bankje dat stond tussen de hei, net iets verder dan waar de straat eindigde. De zeewind waaide door mijn inmiddels losse haren. Staarten hielden nou eenmaal niet lang bij mij.

Jake kwam aangelopen met zijn handen in zijn zakken en plofte naast me neer. Het bankje kraakte gevaarlijk. Ik leunde tegen hem aan.  
'Het moet geweldig zijn om hier de zonsopgang te zien,' mompelde ik. Zo bleven we tijdje naar de zee kijken.

'Jake?' vroeg ik na een paar minuten. Het bleef stil. Ik nam het op als een instemming. 'Ben je boos op me?' vroeg ik met een klein stemmetje. Jake keek bevreemd op me neer.

'Boos?' herhaalde hij met een stem die hees was. Jake was altijd hees - nou ja, zo klonk het wel. 'Waarom zou ik boos op je moeten zijn, Nessie?' Verbazing had de overmacht als uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, toen ik naar hem keek.

'Nou, uhmm,' stamelde ik, helemaal in de war gebracht door zijn reactie. 'Omdat we gisteren, of eergisteren, ruzie hadden gemaakt. Ik had je uitscholden, Jake.' Ik schoof wat van hem weg, beschaamd over mijn gedrag. Dat was ook een eerste keer.

Jake barstte in lachen uit.

'Malle meid. Dacht je nou echt dat ik daardoor boos op je kon blijven, Nessie?' Zijn toon was warm en hees. Heel anders dan ik had verwacht.

'Waarom deed je dan zo afstandelijk?' Ik legde mijn hand op zijn wang, zodat hij wist hoe ik me had gevoeld.

Jake aarzelde. 'Het heeft niks met jou te maken, Nessie.' Ik fronste, maar liet het rusten. Ik was niet in de stemming om te vragen waarom hij mijn vraag ontweek. En ik wou het liever ook niet weten. Het was me niet ontgaan dat Jake fysiek contact bleek te vermijden met mij.

Na een tijdje langs de zee te hebben gewandeld, wou Jake terug naar huis. Aan zijn geheimzinnige glimlach te zien, was hij iets van plan.

'Sprintje wie het snelst terug is,' stelde ik enthousiast voor. Voor Jake iets kon zeggen, rende ik lachend naar huis. Ik hoorde hem vloeken, en rende nog iets harder.

Ik was dan ook de eerste die op de veranda stond. Jake kwam drie tellen later aan, vloekend tot en met.

'Het is niet netjes om zo te vloeken in het bijzijn van een meisje, Jake,' berispte ik hem.

'Het is niet netjes om oneerlijk te starten, Nessie. En sinds wanneer wil jij behandeld worden als een echt meisje?' kaatste hij op zijn beurt terug. Ik stak mijn tong uit. Hij kon gewoonweg niet tegen zijn verlies.

'Ik zal het nooit meer doen, Jake. Is het me vergeven?'

Jake's ogen kregen iets berekends. 'Het is je vergeven, als ik vanavond mag rijden.'

Hij had meteen mijn nieuwsgierigheid te pakken. 'Vanavond rijden? Waar gaan we dan heen?'

'Doe iets fatsoenlijks aan, en dan zal je het wel zien.'


End file.
